Demons
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Huddy songfic...House POV...Set when House is in Mayfield. Song by Brian McFadden. I own nothing.


Demons

**Huddy songfic...House POV...Set when House is in Mayfield.**

_**Have you ever been lost in a different world  
Where everything you once knew  
Is gone**_

I am certainly lost in my own world.

Hallucinations haunt me, dragging me into a different world, driving me more and more insane as the seconds pass.

I'm trying to do something about it, therefore here I am at Mayfield, the looney bin, home to people who have a screw loose, people not quite right in the head.

And now I fit into that category.

I am officially crazy.

Everything that I thought I knew, everything that I thought was in my life, has vanished and isn't there anymore.

YAY ME, I can barely contain my excitement at my new mental status.

CRAZY.

_**  
And you find yourself powerless  
With everything that exists  
You're numb**_

I've gone from being a top diagnostician, having a respected brain and having a hell of a lot of power to play with, to nothing.

To a nutty as squirrel poo, insane, crazy, several billion screws loose, lights on and nobody home, weird, loopy, whacked out, retarded and stupid old man.

Oh how fun my life as a mental patient is._****_

Will I ever break free

Will I be able to break the ties that bound me?

Will I be free?

Will I be sane?

Will I be able to be there for the woman that I love?

Or will she find someone else?

Will she pick someone in control of their marbles instead of insane little old me?

_**  
I searched my world but I can't find you**_

I've wandered around my strange little world, the figment of my imagination, trying to find you.

But I can't find you anywhere, no matter how hard I try.

_**  
You're standing there but I can't touch you**_

After searching for what seems like forever, there you are, standing in front of me, smiling.

You look beautiful as ever_**, **_peaceful and angelic.

The stresses of everyday life aren't there, they've been washed away.

I reach out for you, but my hand goes right through you.

It's as if you're a ghost, or aren't there.

_**Try to talk but the words are just not there**_

Seeing as I can't touch you, I try to call your name.

But it's as if my mind is blank, the words have disappeared.

_**  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger**_

Something's not right, and I can feel it.

You look right through me, as if you don't know me, as if we've not loved each other all these years.

It takes me a while to realise that it isn't you, it's another pathetic hallucination.

Because the Lisa I know wouldn't look at me like that.

_**  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams  
**_My mind is playing tricks on me, conjuring up images of you to thwart me.

But hallucination you doesn't seem to care.

Real you doesn't seem to care either, I haven't even got a phone call from you, let alone a visit._**  
**_

_**If you become a nobody  
Blind, to your family  
Who would you be?**_

I have no family!

God what a depressing life I have.

Wilson hasn't been to see me, neither has Lisa, I am just here alone.

_**  
And life has gone into reverse  
Re-living every hurt  
Along the way  
**_Sitting in that room on my own gives me a chance to think.

About everything.

Who I've hurt in life.

How I've been hurt in life.

It sucks, and it depresses me so much.

_**  
Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near  
**_My worst fears are realised and drawn to the surface.

_**  
I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams**_

I'm frozen in my fear, you're lost in my world, not knowing who I am and where I am.

And I feel scared._****_

Wake me up and let's go, yeah  
I'm about to explode  
Yeah  
Shake me awake if you're near me Lisa.

Wake me up, let me leave this place, let me be with you.

Before I explode.

_**  
I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams**_

Demons that stalk my dreams and play with my mind like a kitten with wool, winding me up like a coil.

You look at me like you don't know me, and I die a little more each time inside.


End file.
